


The Take Over, the Break's Over

by a_mind_at_work (Madame_Marauder)



Series: Beli3ver 'verse [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hardcore adorableness, Here we go, M/M, Other, Reincarnation AU, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marauder/pseuds/a_mind_at_work
Summary: Some people say a home is an idea, an intangible concept.Others say that a home is found in other people.More say it's just a house.Alexander says it's a cramped dorm room with a postcard stuck on the wall.





	The Take Over, the Break's Over

   It was good to be home.

   If by home you meant a tiny dorm at your alma mater, one that you were sharing with a randomly assigned guy you haven't even met yet, with your foster sibling across the hall and the only sign of your roommate’s existence being a turtle postcard stuck to the wall with painter's tape and a post-it reading “Dibs on space for bed” on the floor.

    Luckily for him, that's exactly what Alexander's definition of home is, so ha. Take that, universe.

    “Alex,” his friend complains from her spot in the doorway, “I need to get through, fucking move.”

    He snaps out of his thoughts and shuffles to the side to let her through. “Oh, sorry, Angie.”

    Because  _ yes _ , he'd found at least one Schuyler sister- well, Skyler, now, but whatever. Their screaming match had been one for the ages, but had also gotten them kicked out of the library for a week. 

     “Sure you are,” she replies, and drops the Ikea box on the ground. “You and your roommate can have that BS as a bonding experience, I'm not dealing with that shit again if I can help it.”

      Alexander flings an arm across his forehead dramatically and sinks to his knees. “Oh fair Angelica, how cruel of thee to forsake thy friend in his time of need; for truth, how it pains my heart!”

      Lafayette walks into the room, takes in the scene, and walks right back out. Alex and Angelica watch them leave, and both burst into laughter.

 

     “Yeah, yeah,” the guy in green is saying, his frame barely visible from John's angle, and face entirely obscured by the terrible lighting. “You know you love me, Ange.”

     The girl in front of him -a sister? girlfriend?- sighs and pats him on the shoulder. “Sure. I'm off to my dorm, alright? And, oh, George wants me to tell you to take care of yourself.”

      He brushes long hair out of his eyes. “Mhm. Right. Have fun being a functional human being, I'm gonna go get my laptop set up so I can get back to writing. See you… sometime?”

      “As long as you don't pull another three-in-a-row-all-nighter,” she replies, hand on her hip, and John wonders at who the fuck would actually pull three all-nighters in a row. Or could, for that matter.

      The guy steps back into his dorm -John’s dorm- and swings the door shut, then reopens it a crack. “Goodbye, Angelica,” he tells her cheekily, before shutting it again, and John feels Eliza start next to him.

       “John,” she breathes. “John, it's my sister.”

       He nudges her shoulder. “Go talk to her, then.”

       “I don't- what if I'm wrong, though? I-”

       “Excuse me, miss,” John calls, and Angelica turns their way. “Were you, perhaps, Angelica Schuyler?”

       She raises a perfect eyebrow at him. “What's it to you?”

       John steps aside and nods at Eliza. “I told you so.”

       “Angie?”

       “Eliza?”

       He shoves his key in the door before Eliza can drag him into the hug- because she can, and will, it's happened before. “I'm gonna be in my room, you two… do that.”

       Eliza wiggles an arm free from her sister’s embrace to give him a thumbs-up, and John disappears into his dorm.

       His roommate is sitting on the floor next to a pile of boxes and a set of bed risers leaning in the corner, laptop plugged into the wall, noise-cancelling headphones in. He plucks one of his earbuds out and tilts his head as John steps in. “Ange-”

       “John, actually, I'm your roommate,” John replies.

      The guy glances at the turtle postcard on the wall, then whips around so fast John fears for his spine, eyes darting over him.

       His eyes- John knows those eyes, had stared into them and waxed poetic about them, and his hand stills on the doorknob, not actually shutting it. “Alexander?” he asks, finally, and the name tastes just as sweet now as it always had.

       “Laurens,” comes the reply, breathless as Alexander stares at him, barely believing his own words. “My dear Laurens.”

       And if that doesn't do things to John- but he'd made a promise, sealed it with a kiss, and so he nods, hardly breathing himself, and sticks a hand out in the hallway. “Betsey,” he manages, “Betsey,you're gonna want to come here.”

 

       Something in Alexander's chest seizes at the sight of his roommate, and heart skips a beat when John says his name. It's him. It's him. And wait, he should probably not hold his breath. “Laurens,” he gasps, and John smiles the same gorgeous smile he always had. “My dear Laurens.”

      John nods slowly, just as rapt as Alexander himself is, and then reaches out into the hallway, never managing to tear his gaze away. “Betsey,” he says, and Alexander's heart stutters again. As in- no. It couldn't be. “Betsey, you're gonna want to come here.”

      “I'm kinda having a moment here,” calls back a voice, and John shakes his head, steps forward, lets his arm drop.

      “Consider it an extension of said moment,” he replies, and really,  Alexander can't help the grin spreading across his face.

      There's a sigh, and hushed conversation, and then Angelica’s loud laugh. “Go,” she says, and a girl in blue appears in the doorway, her hand resting against the frame.

      “I- Alexander?”

      He can't quite get his vocal chords to work for a moment, too many words trying to escape at once, his heart in overdrive as he glances from Eliza, to John, and back. And at some point he's managed to get to his feet, because he stumbles backwards as Eliza slams into him. “Oh my god, Alex, you're back, you're here!”

      “I'm here,” Alexander finally forces out, his face buried in her shoulder. “I'm here, love.”

      They hold each other for a moment, and then Eliza waves John over. “Come on, dear boy, it's your moment as much as it is mine.”

      Alexander starts at that, and his wife smiles up at him, pulling John into her own side-embrace. “We're a thing, and it would be fantastic if we could actually follow through on that September letter.”

       Both are watching him, and he's willing to bet they can pinpoint the exact moment he realizes what she means, as his jaw drops and he pulls them close, not willing to trust his voice to keep anywhere near steady.

       Eliza practically melts into his side as he nods, and John wraps his arms around them both. “How did I get this lucky?” Alexander murmurs, except it's really closer to a sob, but whatever. He can afford the breakdown.

      “Definitely Betsey,” John replies. “It's definitely thanks to Betsey.”

* * *

 

     They find themselves curled together on the one and only assembled bed in the room, John on Alexander's left with their legs twined together and his head on Alexander's shoulder, and Eliza on his right, her arms around his waist and a foot hooked around John's.

     Alexander quickly decides he never wants to move ever again as Eliza burrows her face into his side and John idly twirls a strand of his hair around and around.

     Then there's a knock on the door, and he sighs. “Little lion!”

     John starts upright, and Alexander gently tugs himself out of his Betsey’s hold. “Hang on, Laf!” 

     “Lafayette?” John asks quietly, the excitement he's trying and failing to push down glowing through.

     Alexander grins and pushes himself off the bed. “That's not technically their name anymore, unfortunately. But yeah.”

     He swings the door open, and Lafayette raises an eyebrow. “You look excited.”

     “So do you,” Alexander counters. “Find someone?”

    His foster sibling shrugs. “Nobody you would care about. You?”

    A grin pulls on Alexander's face, and he lets it widen as he turns his head. “John,” he says lightly, and watches Lafayette’s jaw drop.

    Eliza raises her phone and smirks at them from where she's still curled on the bed. “Herc’s on his way.”

    The Revolutionary Set is back together again, Alexander notes excitedly. Look out, King's College. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did say it'd be soon, didn't I? 
> 
> Next up: purple, but not the one you're thinking of.
> 
> Also, thank you all for your wonderful comments, idk why Ao3 isn't letting me respond to them!
> 
> Come scream about dead revolutionaries with me on Tumblr: @discount-satan


End file.
